Extraordinary Days
by addisongrace22
Summary: What if she had said yes? Rogan
1. The Scent of Summer

**LOGAN**

The sun is shining and slight breeze is blowing through the trees, carrying the scent of summer in its wake. It's the perfect day for a graduation.

"Who would have thought we'd get here?" Finn says next to me, his accent thick as ever as he fidgets in his suit.

"It's not even our graduation," Colin quickly butts in.

"Not that," He states, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Who would have thought that Logan would be able to keep ahold of here for all this time,"

"Very funny," I tell him with a roll of the eyes, simultaneously running my over the little velvet box in my pocket, just waiting for the perfect moment to make its appearance.

* * *

 **RORY**

"I swear I blinked and here you are!" My mother shrieks as she hurries towards me, standing out from the crowd in a bright fuschia frock. "A full grown, Yale educated adult,"

"As glad as I am to never take a final again, I don't know if I would consider myself full grown." I joke back at her lovingly.

"I knew you still had a few years left in you," She replies with a smile, pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm proud of you kid,"

"Thanks Mom," I tell her, "But hey, no tears! We agreed,"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," She tells me, wiping the lone tear from her cheek. "It's just not everyday that your sweet baby, your only daughter, whom you have loved and adored since even before birth and since groomed into this brilliant woman completes an Ivy League education!"

"You going to let the rest of us in there?" My dad jokes as I pull him in for a hug. "Congrats Rory,"

"Thank you," I say, my cheeks flushing a bright shade of pink. I've never been good at taking compliments or having the attention all focused on me, so I guess today it's going to be the best for me.

"Our turn!" My grandmother announces, dressed sharply as always in a powder blue, pantsuit.

"Oh yes," I say with a smile, embracing both of my grandparents, knowing very well that I wouldn't be here without the support of both of them. "Thank you both, so much,"

"Nonsense." My grandfather says, his voice full as always, "You've earned it Rory, your grandmother and I are both very proud of you,"

"Thank you," I say again, "I love you,"

"We love you too," He tells me with a wide smile.

"Okay picture time!" My mom announces, "I want this day forever remembered in film,"

"I got it," My dad says, taking the camera from my mom and instructing the four of us to line up, with a delightful line of trees as background. "Say Rory!"

"Rory!" My mom and grandparents exclaim back at him, pearly white smiles on display as he snaps, absolutely no shame in their voices. My cheeks blush, but I guess I had to grant him at least one eye roll worthy dad moment today.

"Alright Mom and Dad," My mom says after a few shots have been snapped, "I love you both, but scoot, I need a picture with just the kid," They happily comply as my mom and I launch into a series of ridiculous and pre-rehearsed poses.

"Give me at least one serious one," Dad requests, "In twenty years, you're going to want a photo of the two of you where neither of you look ridiculous,"

"Ugh fine," Mom complains with a groan. I giggle at her before letting her wrap her arm around my waist, both of us putting on our best smiles as we twinkle our matching blue eyes at the camera.

"Thank you," I tell her after Dad takes the photo. "For everything,"

"Why?" She jokes, "It's that big 'ole brain of yours that got you here,"

"You know what I mean," I say with an eyeroll.

"I do," She replies. "But I can't be remotely serious right now for fear of falling onto the floor in a puddle of tears,"

"Well in that case, you had absolutely nothing to do with this day," I assure her, following along.

"Better,' She responds, giving me a soft pat on the back.

"Love!" I hear Finn announce as the inseparable trio approach our makeshift photoshoot. "As you are no longer a student at this fine institution, you are now given explicit permission to make a mockery of it,"

"Permission from who?" I tease.

"Me of course," He replies. " I wasn't under the impression that anyone else's mattered."

"Oh of course not," I reply, humoring, "I assure you I will make the biggest mockery of Yale University,"

"You'll have a hard time beating me love,"

"Touche," I reply.

"Congrats Gilmore," Colin says, not able to come up with a follow up to Finn's antics quickly enough. "Kick some real world ass,"

"Thanks," I say with a grin, stepping away to move on to the third and final Musketeer

"You did good Ace," Logan says, pulling me close as I inhale the smooth scent of the cologne that he knows I love, giving me quick peck on the lips.

"That's all I get?" I whine.

"In front of your parents and grandparents yes," He whispers into my ear. "I'll actually congratulate you later,"

"I'm looking forward to it," I tease as I pull myself, reluctantly out of his arms. "I love you,"

"Love you too Ace," He replies, wrapping his right arm around my waist as we walk the few steps back to where Finn and Colin have been entertaining my family. I cringe thinking about what they've brought up.

"And you're her mother?" I hear Finn announce. "Good God those genes are even better than I thought,"

"Down boy," I joke as we rejoin the group.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" My grandfather asks.

"I was going to take our brand new college grad and her mother out of dinner, Emily, Richard would you like to join?"

"That would be lovely," Grandma responds.

"Logan, Finn, Colin, you're welcome to join us as well," My father invites.

"As much as we would enjoy that," Logan answers quickly, "I actually have to run to Hartford, quick meeting with my father,"

"I thought you were off the clock today?" I ask him.

"Supposed to be, but you know Mitchum. I had to fight him just to get this morning off," He informs me.

"Damn the newspaper business," I tell him with a smirk.

"Indeed," He replies with a smile. "So we have to be on our ways, but I will see you later at the apartment?"

"Of course," I tell him, bidding my boyfriend goodbye with one final kiss.

"Congratulations again Ace," He whispers into my ear as the other two hooligans lead him away.

"Dinner!" My mother announces quite loudly as I turn back to her. "You ride with me kid, we'll meet the rest of them there."

* * *

 **LORELAI**

He's going to do it today, he has to do it today. He asked for her hand weeks ago! And everyone knows that's a rhetorical question, it wasn't like I could say no. Then after the crazy opened ended but comes with an answer rhetorical question, he waits!

Everytime the phone rings I pick it up, thinking it's going to be my daughter shrieking about the ring and just how positively happy she is. But it's never that, the phone rings and it rings again and there is never any shrieking or talk of rings and happiness.

This entire day I've felt like I'm going to burst, it's a miracle I didn't say something during dinner.

It's not that I can't keep a secret, growing up under Emily Gilmore's reign, I learned how to keep my mouth shut like the best of them. But I know this big huge thing, that regardless of how she answers will change her life and I obviously can't tell her, that's his job but I feel like I'm lying to her and I just hate it! So I distract myself, trying to forget that I know, which is harder than I thought it would be.

"What's going through that head of yours?" I ask her, looking over to see my beaming girl in the passenger seat of our trusty Wrangler.

"Nothing," She tells me. "I'm just looking around, it's the end of an era, you know?"

"I do," I reply. "The world is your oyster!"

"Didn't we have that talk about you and your cliches?"

"Yes, but I never agreed to anything," I reply. "So what's on the docket?"

"What do you mean?"

"Work?" I ask her softly. She's not been talking about it since the New York Times internship fell through and I don't want to push, but I'm her mom. I feel like I need to push sometimes. I warned her father and her grandparents not to mention it during dinner, but I'm her mom. I'm allowed.

I love her and I'd be more than happy for her to come back to Stars Hollow and stock books again, but I know that's not what she wants. Rory always has a plan. She needs a plan.

"I have some feelers out," She tells me. "It's not exactly what I wanted, a few websites and things. I kinda feel like I'm betraying my craft by even considering going digital, but I can't afford to be picky right now. I'll get myself established and then I'll come back to a paper,"

"Good, work is good," I tell her as we pull up in front of Logan's building. "Are you coming home this weekend?"

"Yeah," She says, "I just have to pack up the last of my things at mine and Paris' apartment and wrap up a few things at Logan's place and I'll be back home, safe and sound in Stars Hollow no later than Saturday at noon,"

"I'll be waiting with coffee and Pop Tarts," I assure her with a sparkly grin.

"Good woman," She tells me, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"I try," I say. "Alright, Mommy loves her college graduate, I'll see you this weekend,"

"Love you too," She responds as she pops out of the passenger side door. I linger for a moment as I watch her disappear in the rotating doors at the front of the building. God I hope he asks her before she comes home, because I don't know how much longer I can contain myself.

* * *

 **RORY**

"Logan?" I call as I walk into the darkened apartment. I have to stop myself, almost running into a lit candle as I come in. I take a moment, looking around the apartment, the entire place lit up with white candles creating a warm glow. It's beautiful.

"Hey Ace," He replies, wearing that smirk that I fell in love with.

"What did we say about the grand gestures?" I joke as I deposit my gown and cap on the entrance table.

"I thought just this once," He tells me as I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Well it is a special occasion," I say, pulling back as I stare into his eyes.

"More than you even know," He responds slyly, slipping out of my grasp and dropping to one knee. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, you have amazed me since the first day we met with your insane coffee drinking habits and a voice that moves faster than the speed of light. This past year, nothing has been the same, it's been crazy and you know that more than anyone. But you were always there and it's shown me a lot of things, but more than anything, it's shown me that as long as I have you, I'll be okay. So what do you say Ace, will you marry me?"

As he opens that box to reveal the sparkling diamond ring, our lives together flash before my eyes. Jumping off the scaffolding with those umbrellas as I tried to convince myself that there was nothing there, our casual dating agreement, the less than casual dating, stealing a yacht, my felon party, all those nights in the pool house together, the break up, the reunion, the apartment, London, the rocket. Then I think, is it too early? No you've been together for two years, that's a long time you're both adults. Are we too young? Oh God what is his mother going to say? But through all of it, all the memories and doubts and uncertainties, there's only one thing that I can think of saying.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Hi everyone! So this is new for me, I've never written for Gilmore Girls before but I recently rewatched the entire series and I was inspired. So obviously, just based on this first chapter and the summary that I've assumed you've all read, the facts of this story are going to be a little different than the one that Amy Sherman-Palladino so geniusly wrote. Also, I'm still not completely sure about this story, so if you liked it please let me know in the reviews! And in conclusion, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Addie**


	2. Saying Yes

**Thank you all for your response on the last chapter! I was really nervous to post something based on a different show, but your guys' reactions were very assuring. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

 **RORY**

"Mom!" I exclaim as she answers the phone. "I have news, great big news!"

"Sweetheart, why are you up so early? I can only imagine copious amounts of coffee were provided,"

"Logan and I are engaged!" I yell back at her gleefully, ignoring her usually very entertaining morning banter. Logan smiles at my delight from his place next to me in bed as he reaches over to squeeze my hand.

"No way when?" She exclaims, matching my enthusiasm

"Last night, after I got home from dinner with you," I tell her with a smile.

"And you waited until the next day to tell me!" She says back, mocking hurt.

"Sorry," I say with a giggle, "We were busy,"

"God Rory, I don't need to know that," She exclaims back at me, loud enough that Logan can hear as he bows his head in a chuckle.

"Not like that Mom," I say with a groan. Well kind of like that, but like she said, she doesn't need to know that.

"Well congratulations Rory," She says with a small laugh.

"That's it?" I says in surprise into the receiver, "Not more shock, I expected more squealing and things of similar nature. Wait! Darn you knew already didn't you?"

"Guilty," She replies, and I know that there's a sly smile on her face over in Stars Hollow. "He asked for my permission like a month ago, I almost died keeping it from you."

"Well you did good," I say with a laugh.

"Don't hold it against him, I know you think the asking for your hand thing is outdated, but he was trying to be respectful. And almost kill me in the process, but it's over now so I'll overlook,"

"I'll keep that in mind,"

"So you going to bring him home this weekend?"

"Of course," I reply, "You think I'm going to take all of Stars Hollow's questions on my own? No I need a diversion, and he makes quite a handsome one,"

"Eh he's alright," She responds. "I'm going to let you go kid, but we'll talk later okay?"

"Call you tonight, love you mom,"

"Love you too kid," She says, hanging up and leaving me with the dial tone on my end.

"She happy?" He asks, cuddling me into his side as he presses a kiss to my temple.

"Very," I assure him. "You know we are going to have to get out of bed eventually. We have to go pack up the apartment,"

"Oh it can wait," He says, dropping kisses along my collarbone.

"Alright," I give him, my eyes connecting with his, "Five more minutes."

* * *

"There is one thing, that we haven't talked about yet," Logan says as he settles himself on the barstool next to me, a cup of coffee in each of our hands.

"What's that?" I ask, taking a sip of the bitter drink, a liquid which my mother has raised me to believe the gods drink.

"I got that job, in California," He tells me with a grin. "Well I got it about 45 minutes after I walked out of the building, but I wanted to wait to tell you until I proposed."

"You're moving to California?" I ask him. I don't really know how to feel about this. I'm happy for him, of course but he interviewed for this job while I was still planning on going to New York. I want him to pursue his dreams and get out from under Mitchum's thumb, but I wish that he would have factored me into the equation. Not that it matters any more, the circumstances have changed.

"Yeah," He says. "And I was out there a few weeks ago, there's this house in Palo Alto, with a front porch and an avocado tree. I know it's not Stars Hollow, but there's a porch swing and I think it'd be perfect for us. And it's only 35 minutes south of San Francisco so you could write for the Chronicle or the Bay Guardian,"

"They're not hiring," I point out. "I tried with both of them,"

"Well, there's always the Observer," He offers.

"The what?" I ask.

"It's a smaller paper in the city, HPG just acquired it." He tells me.

"Well I definitely can't go there," I saw with a scoff, "I don't want to be the first one in the door with new management and oh there's the other thing where I'm engaged to the boss' son. You're leaving HPG for a reason, so you know what that feels like,"

"I do,"

"But two of the websites I applied for, their headquarters are in San Francisco." I say with a smile. "And nothing is definite, but it's something right."

"So you'll come with me?" He asks, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Well wouldn't you say it's customary for a girl to live on the same coast as her fiance wouldn't you?"

"I would," He says with a laugh.

"There's your answer then," I say with a smile. "When would we have to go?"

"Well I'll put an offer down on the house today and the startup wants me on the west coast in the next few weeks, so maybe end of June? Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah," I reply, "I didn't really have anything planned for the summer other than the job search, but I can do that from Palo Alto."

"What the problem then?" He asks, sensing the apprehension in my voice.

"I just didn't think I'd be going so far,"

"But you're okay with it right?"

"I am," I assure him, "But I don't know how Lorelair the second is going to feel about all of it."

"It'll be okay Ace," He says, pressing a kiss to my forehead, "it'll all be okay."

* * *

"Well Gilmore, it is truly the end of an era." Paris says as she holds out her hand to shake mine. "Four years of living together,"

"Well except for that little span where you went nuclear and kicked me out," I say with a small chuckle as I return her firm grasp.

"No way," She says, spotting the ring on my left hand. "You and Huntzberger?"

"Who else would it be?" I say with a laugh.

"I don't know, maybe you went rogue like Lorelai and decided to get hitched with that Jess guy,"

"I can't believe you didn't notice it sooner," I say with a smile as I pull a roll of tape over my final box, Logan and Doyle downstairs loading things into the trunk of mine and Paris' cars.

"Well I was a little busy," She comments, annoyed that I had pointed out what she of course sees as a failure. "You guys going to stay in New York?"

"No actually," I tell her, "Logan got a job in Palo Alto,"

"You're moving?" She exclaims, looking back at me with her jaw on the floor. "To California?"

"I am," I tell her. "I'm going to try to find a writing job in San Francisco, or even San Jose if that doesn't work out.

"Have you told your mom yet? Or your grandparents or your dad?" She rambles on.

"No," I reply quickly, cutting her off before she comes up with more people.

"Lorelai is going to freak out," She assures me.

"She's a big girl," I respond, "I'll install Skype on her computer and increase my cell phone minutes, she'll be fine."

"Whatever you say," She says, drawing out the sounds as she turns away from me.

"Is this the last of the boxes?" Logan asks, interrupting our conversation and he and Doyle reappear in the living room of the shoebox apartment.

"Yep," I say, grabbing a box of clothes and pointing him towards one filled with a collection of shoes, books, and every other random thing that had yet to make it into a box. "Is the Prius full yet?"

"Yeah, but we'll figure it out," He tells me.

"Paris are we good here?" I ask her.

"Yeah," She replies. "I'm going to recaulk all the holes, I would ask you to help, but I don't feel like telling you how to do it the way I want it."

"Okay then," I say, setting down the box on the kitchen counters. "Hug me Gellar,"

"Fine," She says, rolling her eyes as she allows me to pull her into a hug. It's hard to believe it's been seven years of Paris! Almost four of those spent living with her. She's insane, but she's necessary to me and I know that I'm better from knowing her.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asks, wrapping his arms around me from behind as dinner simmers on the stove.

"Work," I tell him wistfully, "Telling my mom that I'm leaving her."

"You're not leaving her," He assures me. "You're just moving on and that's okay, you're not just going to leave her behind."

"It just feels like I am, Yale was even too far sometimes." I reveal to him as I scroll through job postings.

"You can come back as much as you want," He responds as he returns to the stove. "It's not like it's a new planet."

"Yeah," I say absentmindedly as I pull up a new email in my inbox. I feel a jump in my heart, it's from The Public, one of the websites I applied to a while ago. I did a phone interview with them last week and I assume that this is a follow up. I nervously open the email, trying not to excite myself as I do. I don't want to get my hopes up. As my eyes scan the file, my heart soars and then quickly falls into limbo.

 _Dear Ms. Gilmore,_

 _We are very pleased to offer you a job writing for The Public. We are not currently hiring staff writers at the San Francisco office, but we are looking for a correspondent on the Barack Obama campaign. My colleagues and I think you would be great for the job, we would need you in Des Moines by June 15, so please let us know your decision as soon as possible._

 _Regards,_

 _Michael Collins_

It's a job! It's actually a really good job, something that is exactly what I never knew I wanted and it sounds amazing! But I'd be on the road for who knows how long? We already tried the long distance and it was awful. But I just can't say no to this.

"The Public offered me a job," I say, turning around to look at him a solemn smile on my lips.

"That's awesome Rory, isn't that one of the San Francisco websites?" He says, running over to pull me into a tight hug.

"Yeah," I say breathlessly as I look into those deep brown eyes of his.

"Why are you thrilled? We should be thrilled?"

"The job is amazing, but it's not in San Francisco,"

"Well where is it?" He asks, the glee subsiding as he lets me go.

"It's a campaign reporter job, on the Obama campaign." I tell him quietly. "I'd be on the road,"

"What did you say?" He asks.

"I haven't yet, they literally just offered me the job." I say, pointing to my computer screen. I watch his eyes as he skims the email, searching for any kind of emotion.

"You have to take it," He says.

"Logan." I start.

"No," He replies. "Rory it's an amazing opportunity for you and I think you should take it. We've done the long distance thing before, we can do it again. And at least this time there won't be an ocean in the way."

"But the porch swing and the avocado tree," I stammer.

"Will all be waiting for you when you're done." He assures me. "We'll talk it about it later, figure out all the logistics, but you have to say yes Ace, you just have to."

"You're sure?" I ask him, his hand held tightly in mine.

"Only if you are," He replies. I take a deep breath as a million and one thoughts run through my head.

"Okay then," I start. "I'm saying yes,"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you guys have anything that you'd like to see included in the future please let me know!**

 **-Addie**


	3. Begin

**RORY**

"I'm so excited to see her," I jitter eagerly as we pull up to my childhood home in the trusty Prius.

"Am I going to want to stand back for a moment for this mother-daughter love fest?" He asks.

"Logan I saw her two days ago," I respond as I turn the car off. He gives me a look and cocks his eyebrow. "Okay maybe," I concede.

"I know the drill," He says, pressing a kiss to my cheek before separating to get out of the passenger seat. "How long are you going to stall before you tell her that we're leaving Connecticut,"

"Not long," I assure him, knowing inside that that's a full on lie. I twist my beautiful sapphire engagement ring around my fourth finger, a new found nervous tick of mine. She struggled to let go of me when I moved an hour away to go to Yale, I can almost promise that she won't be thrilled to let me go again. She'll be happy for me of course, but she'll be a little sad, which I can't blame her for. I can't say that I haven't been feeling a little of that too.

"I can't say I totally believe you Ace," He says with a smile.

"She's going to be fine," I say again, trying to convince myself as much as I am him. "We're like the same person,"

"And I can tell that you're freaking out right now," He whispers in my ear, the gravel of my driveway crunching under our feet. I roll my eyes and ignore his comment and trudge forth to the front door. He's right, but there's no way I'm giving him the satisfaction.

"Rory's home!" I hear, my mom bounding through the front door, Paul Anka on her heels, barking up a storm.

"Mom!" I shriek, throwing my arms around my mother, throwing Logan to the wayside.

"Rory! Rory! Rory!" She screams back as Logan giggles behind us. "My baby's home,"

"Indeed she is," I reply with a smile, finally calming down as she takes my newly adorned left hand in hers.

"This ring is gorgeous," She assures me, admiring the ring that perfectly matches the color of our eyes.

"I know," I say, looking over my shoulder, giving my brand new fiance a week.

"Boy wonder did good," She adds.

"Glad you approve," Logan sas with a chuckle.

"Well come on inside," She encourages as she ushers both of us inside, "Mama has Connecticut's finest spread of poptarts,"

"Only the best for the Gilmores," I reply, linking arms with her as Logan follows.

"So," My mother starts as she settles us around the table, futzing around and pouring coffee as I sink my teeth into a strawberry poptart. "How's the job search looking kid?"

"Actually," I say, setting the sugary, maybe you could call it a pastry, down on the table and nervously grab Logan's hand, my gesture met with a quick squeeze. "I got a job,"

"That's great kid, what paper?"

"It's actually not a paper," I tell her softly, "Uh it's a website,"

"Oh," She starts, soaking in the information, "alright then, which one?"

"It's called the Public," I tell her, "It's not super big yet, I sat down with their editor Michael Collins a few months ago for their piece I wrote for the Daily News. He hired me to write for their politics sector, and I accepted it,"

"That's awesome," She tells me, her enthusiasm running high, "Why do you seem so apprehensive,"

"Well," I start, Logan giving me a reassuring squeeze of the knee, "I got a job on the Obama bus, so I'd be following his campaign,"

"Oh," She replies, really taking that in. "Okay,"

"And not to add insult to injury," Logan adds in, "But we'd be based on California, I've taken a job running a startup in Palo Alto," Logan words usher in an uncomfortable silence, the three of us glancing around at each other.

"I'm sorry Mom," I finally utter, tears brimming my waterline.

"No stop," She replies, fairly forcefully. "This is really good Rory, I'm really happy for you. I'm just selfishly going to miss you,"

"Oh Mom," I say, reaching across the table, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine," She assures me. "You've lived away from home before and this is what you're supposed to do, go to college, get a job, get married, you're flying the nest. And I'm happy for you, Rory I really am."

"You are?"

"Of course," She tells me.

"Oh thank God," I hear Logan mutter behind me, leading both of us into giggles.

"You think I was going to lock her in the bedroom and hold her hostage?" Mom says with a laugh.

"Not going to lie," He responds, "There was a small part of me that predicted that conclusion,"

"Don't you worry Huntzberger," My mom tells him. "I'm setting my baby girl free,"

* * *

"You mother took that much better than I thought she would," Logan tells me from his place on the pull out trundle bed, staring up at the ceiling in his boxers.

"I know," I tell him, rolling over to look at his silhouette, "I'm still worried that she's going to freak out, that she was just putting up a front today. Once it sinks in I don't think she'll be do docile,"

"It'll be okay," He assures me, reaching up to grab my hand. "But I was thinking that I'd fly out to California tomorrow,"

"What why?" I ask, sitting up.

"Well, now that you said yes, I do have to close on the house," He tells me. "I'd like to get it down before I actually move out there. And it'd give you some time with your mom, you can say goodbye to Stars Hollow, then you could meet me out there in about a week. You'd help me get everything settled over there and then we'd send you off to Des Moines, to take the campaign by storm,"

"You'd be willing to give up our first few days of engaged bliss?"

"Just for you," He assures me, leaning up to give me a quick kiss. "Oh by the way, I forgot to mention it to you, but my father is running the engagement announcement tomorrow in the Times,"

"What does it say?" I ask him as he rolls over to grab his BlackBerry.

"Hold on," He says, blinking at the brightness as he scrolls through his email. "Got it. Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger of Hartford, Connecticut are pleased to announce the engagement of their son Logan Elias to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and granddaughter of Emily and Richard Gilmore . The young couple met at Yale University, from which they both have recently graduated."

"Well that seems fairly harmless," I say as he completes the spiel and shows me the photo, taken at my 21st birthday party. It's a good photo, though I have no idea where Mitchum got it. "Although I still don't see why we have to announce it like this, it seems totally antiquated."

"They're society people Ace," He reminds me. "There are somethings that they just won't budge on."

"I guess," I reply. "And in the grand scheme of things, it's not a big deal at all."

"Plus," He adds. "I already made him swear that it won't be a society wedding. He already got that with Honor, it'll just be exactly what we want it to be."

"How long did that take to convince him into that?" I ask.

"We don't need to talk about that," He says with a laugh. "C'mon, let's get to bed, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

"Morning Mommy," I say, waltzing into the kitchen and dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"Morning kid," She replies, her nose stuck in a fresh mug of coffee.

"So Logan's going to fly out today to close on the house in Palo Alto, but I figured we could start the goodbye tour of Stars Hollow," I offer as a I sit down beside her.

"Want to go to Luke's?"

"But of course," I tell her. "Let me go grab Logan and then we can head out,"

* * *

"Congratulations Rory!" Luke exclaims as the three of us walk into the diner, the bell ringing above our heads. "Breakfast is on the house for our newest graduate,"

"Thanks Luke," I say, a huge smile stretching across my lips as the three of us settle at one of the lined tables.

"Not the only congratulations that's in order," My mom says suggestive as she nods towards my left hand.

"Oh you finally asked her!" He says with a rare smile directed to Logan.

"You told Luke?" I exclaim as I give her a light whack on the wrist.

"Hey!" She retorts. "Logan told me two weeks ago! I had to tell someone. You are both very lucky that I didn't spill it to Rory, I was so close!"

"You are ridiculous," I reply with a chuckle as Luke pours the coffee.

"Aren't you excited," My mom tests as she gestures over to my fiance, "You're signing up for a lifetime of this,"

"Couldn't be more thrilled," He assures her, pressing a kiss to my head.

"You've trained him well," My mom whispers in my ear as he pulls back.

"Well I was taught by the best," I say with a slight chuckle. She rolls her eyes as she raises her mug.

"A toast," She starts, "To Rory, and Logan, but mostly Rory."

"We're toasting with coffee?" He questions.

"Babe," My mom interjects. "You're marrying a Gilmore, we're fifty percent coffee,"

"True," He concedes.

"Anyways," She continues, "To whatever is next, may it be great."

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" My mom asks as we pull up to the Bradley International Airport. After a wonderful week at home, complete with a surprise going away party in the rain thrown my the entire town, it's time for me to go.

"Yes Mom," I assure her as I unbuckle my seatbelt. "We checked it all five times,"

"You have your cell phone, and that travel coffee mug that Luke got for you, oh and Ms. Patty's back support thingy?"

"Yes Mom," I say again, "I have it all."

"Oh of course you do," She replies. "You're Rory, you are prepared for the whole world."

"I wouldn't be," I tell her with a smile as the two of us linger in the Jeep, "if it weren't for you,"

"Stop," She says, wiping at her eyes, "you're going to make this old lady cry,"

"Mom stop it," I reply, my heart breaking in my chest. As excited as I am to start this new life with the campaign and with Logan, it hurts to say goodbye. Really say goodbye this time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She says quickly wiping the tears.

"You're going to be okay?"

"Yeah," She responds. "I have Sookie and Jackson and the Inn,"

"And Luke," I remind her, his display of affection clear through party planning this week. "That party wasn't just for me and we both know it,"

"Not now kid," She tells me. "I just want to focus on my baby right now, can we do that,"

"Of course," I tell her with a grin, "But we should get going or the traffic cops will start to yell at us,"

"Good idea," She says, flashing those twinkly blue eyes in my direction as we both hop out of the car.

"Okay," She says, once my bags are safely on the ground next to me. "I just feel like I need more time. I really just feel ambushed you know? I thought I would have all summer to impart my wisdom about life and work and your future and I just feel like I had something to tell you. Oh, on the bus make sure you choose a good seat because people are creatures of habit and the seat you pick at the beginning could be your seat for the rest of the year, you know? Get a window seat hon, because there's just so much to see. And you might want to sit at the back of the bus, the people at the back of the bus just seem to be more friendly and chatty, the front of the bus people tend to be bossy and uptight. I don't know what it is about the front of the bus people but that's just the way it's always been since the first grade. And honey I know what you're going to say but just, don't wear shorts. You know, no matter how hot it gets, it's unprofessional. And with all those sticky vinyl seats with all the heat, it'll be like ripping a giant Bandaid off your thighs every time you stand up. Don't be too shy, but don't be too forward, but just don't be too shy. You make a lovely first impression but you really grow on people too."

"Mom," I interrupt.

"You need ziploc bags. You should have them on you at all times, they are just so handy."

"Mom," I interrupt again, my volume slightly rising.

"And I'm going to give you that orange sweater, I know you've wanted it and you know what I'm finally going to give it to you."

"Mom!" I say again. "You've given me everything I need." My words lead us into a demure silence, the world around us quiet in the darkness of morning.

"Okay," She says, tears brimming her bright blue eyes.

"Okay," I say, pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you,"

"I love you too kid," She says, squeezing me harder. "Now go be great,"

"I'll try my best," I say with a laugh.

"Seriously, you better call. I know you're going to be busy, but texting just isn't good enough, not for your mom."

"I'll call," I tell her, "I promise,"

"Good," She says, handing my handbag off to me. "Now go,"

"Okay," I say, taking a deep breath as I get my bearings and walk through the sliding doors into the terminal. It's time to begin.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas my lovelies! I know it's been a hot second (to say the least) since I've updated, but I hoped you liked this chapter and please let me know in the reviews what you'd like to see on Rory and Logan's journey together. Thanks for reading!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Addie**


End file.
